


Honoka's Free Use Mom

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Series: Honoka-kun's Sexcapades [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Free Use, Genderbent Honoka, Incest, Lactation Kink, Mainly parent/child tho, Netorare, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, aka just consensual noncon rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Honoka's an incredibly horny teenager, and an incredibly lucky one too, that he can just use his mom to get off whenever he wants.





	Honoka's Free Use Mom

“H-honoka, honey, do you… nnh, do you have to do this right now?”

This isn’t the first time Honoka’s mom finds her pants and panties pulled down and her ass filled with her son’s enormous cock, and it certainly isn’t the first time that this has happened while she’s trying to prepare sweets in the kitchen for the store. Her son’s libido certainly can be a lot to handle, but at least he’s thoughtful enough to do this during the longest part of making sweets..

“What do you mean? Of course I do, I’ve been pent up all day thinking about you, mom ~” Honoka teases, pulling back just a bit so he can pour a bit more lube onto his erection, before burying his member back into his mom’s ass, going slowly so he can savour his mom’s long, sensual moan. “I didn’t get to fuck you this morning, and you know how long school days aaare. I really missed fucking you over and over again, you know?~”

“Nnh… goodness, Honoka, whatever… a-aahn, whatever am I going to do with you…” Despite her exasperation, his mom doesn’t seem to mind it as much as she acts like she does, as she keeps herself standing upright as best as she can while her son pounds her ass, stretching her tight asshole with every thrust. “Is there really- m-mmh… is there really no one at school who can… n-nh, who can help you r-relieve yourself?”

“Moooom, you know that literally no one else can satisfy me like you can.” Honoka whines, as he moves his hands under her sweater and apron and, pulling her into an embrace, snakes his hands up from her hips to her breasts, squishing and squeezing her breasts together. “Nothing comes even close to the feeling of mommy’s holes!”

“S-so… so crude… a-aahn…” Nothing much else she can say, Honoka’s mom simply lets her son toy with her body and slam his hips against hers again and again, while she does her best to keep watching the stove. She knows the sweets won’t be done for a while, but it’s something to distract her from the urge to just fully submit to her son’s enormous cock.

Well, the sound of a customer entering the store is a good distraction from that too.

“H-hold on! Uhh, give me a moment!” His mom calls out to the customer, thankful that people can’t see into the kitchen from the storefront. But even so, it’s at this point that she’s starting to get nervous about the volume of her moaning, and tries to lower her voice to a whisper, as she says to her son, “H-honoka, please… I-I have a customer, I need to go back out, can you please just give me a moment?”

“Nope, I’m not done fucking your ass yet, mom.” Tightening his embrace, Honoka smirks, deliberately making things difficult for her as he continues to fuck her ass, bucking his hips so roughly it’s nearly impossible for her to keep herself from moaning. “Just tell Yukiho to do it or something, I need to get off.”

“H-Honoka…!” She sighs, annoyed by this, but nevertheless obliges. It’s hard for her to get mad at her son for being like this when he’s so incredibly good at making her feel so good, so much that she’s already cummed twice just from getting her ass fucked. Trying to keep her voice steady, she calls out, “Y-Yukiho-chan? Can you… nn, can you go out to the front, please-?”

“Right away, mom!”

As his little sister hurries downstairs, past the kitchen, she peeks in, just to confirm why her mom needed her to tend to the store again. Seeing Honoka pounding away at her mom once again, Yukiho sighs and rolls her eyes, before going to welcome the customers and ask what they’re looking to buy today. 

With that little distraction out of the way, not that it was distracting him from his mom’s asshole to begin with, Honoka clutches his mom tightly and rapidly picks up the pace, trading slower and more rhythmic thrusts for quicker and more intense thrusts. Groping her breasts in his hands and squeezing her nipples in between his fingers, he almost seems determined to make his mom fail in keeping her moaning quiet, as he once again makes her cum, her legs shaking beneath her, kept up only by Honoka’s embrace.

As he feels the pressure building up, he hears his little sister peeking back into the kitchen and saying in a flat, annoyed tone, “The customer’s gone now. Keep it down in here next time, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever, thanks Yukiho.”

Honoka answers quickly, too close to his climax to really give his little sister a proper response or even turn around to face her. He’s too busy ramming his mom’s ass anyways, and too busy hitting his climax, blowing his load right into his mom’s asshole. Burying his cock up his mom’s ass right up to the hilt, he starts pumping out his cum, spurt after spurt, the steady stream of white not ending until he’s emptied all he’s got into his mom’s tight ass.

“Hahh… damn, that was good.” Panting loudly, Honoka gives his mom’s ass a nice slap, as if to tell her she did good being a cumdumpster for him, before slowly pulling out. As soon as he pulls his cock out of his mom’s gaping ass, the cum he dumped into her starts leaking out, thick globs of white dribbling out of her ass, followed by globs of clear lube, flowing down to her pussy, before dripping off into her pants underneath. Satisfied with this sight, he pulls her pants and panties back up for her, and gives her ass one more spank, before saying, “Thanks mom, I needed that.”

“N-nnh… yeah…” His mom sighs, as the dark patch of cum on her pants grow the more cum leaks out of her asshole. It is about then that the sweets she’s preparing finishes too, so she turns off the stove, and moves onto the next step. “Just… go do your homework already. You’ve spent enough time fucking me.”

As Honoka turns to head out the kitchen, he notices that Yukiho’s still there, her face completely flushed despite the annoyed look. Really, it just makes her look tsundere, as she gets embarrassed being caught a voyeur, and hurries back up stairs. Oh well, he just shrugs and laughs to himself. He can give her a nice dicking down later if she’s good.

\---

After a long day of work and of getting fucked over and over again by her son, Honoka’s mom sits in the bath, relaxing in the warm bathwater. She and her son has always had a thing going on, but it’s always just been something that’s kept fairly low profile, even if Yukiho’s in the know. It’s only now that her husband’s away for a few weeks attending family events with his parents, that her son’s been brave enough to just start taking her wherever and whenever he wants.

And yet, every time he does it, it’s like he’s purposely looking for when it’s most inconvenient for her to take her. She sighs thinking about it. He really can be a handful, he’s lucky he’s so much better than his father at pleasing her that she doesn’t mind him being the horny teenager that he is.

Speaking of inconvenient times, here he comes again, barging in while she’s bathing.

“Honoka, right now…?” His mom sighs, turning in the tub to face him with an exasperated smile and a shake of her head. Although, she is surprised to find that he’s actually fully undressed this time, meaning he’s not just here to fuck, that he’s actually looking to bathe with her again. “Didn’t you get off on Yukiho-chan just half an hour ago?”

“Yeah, so?” Honoka says, almost sheepishly at how incredibly hard his cock is still, as he approaches the tub, but doesn’t actually get in yet. Instead, he just stands by her, his cock at mouth-level with his mom while she’s sitting in the tub. “Come on, I really gotta get off before I wash off. Suck my dick, mom.”

“Oh, Honoka… whatever am I gonna do with you…” 

Doing the motion of moving her hair back, even though her hair is already put up before she went into the bath, Honoka’s mom wraps a hand around her son’s shaft as she opens up her mouth and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock and starts sucking. From the taste, she can tell that he blew a load in his little sister’s pussy not long ago. Geez, his unstoppable libido never fails to surprise her, even after getting fucked by him so many times.

As his mom starts sucking his dick, starting at the tip and working her way down as she strokes his cock, Honoka sighs and rests a hand on his mom’s head, softly stroking her hair, taking care not to touch the hair clips keeping her hair up. She’s so pretty when she’s sucking his dick like this, she puts so much effort and care into it, making sure her lips and her tongue caresses every inch. It gives him such a powerful feeling, as he secretly gloats over how much his dad is missing out being away from home.

“Aahn… you’re so good at this, mom…” Honoka lets out a relaxed sigh, as his mom bobs her head back and forth, leaving another wet glob of saliva on his cock every time she pulls back. That’s another thing he loves about his mom’s blowjobs: they’re always so sloppy, getting precum and saliva all over the place, and all over her face. Okay maybe not all over her face, but he’s always loved seeing how much of it gets on her cheeks and drips down her chin. “You really oughta suck my dick more often mom, I think it’d be a great motivator while I do homework and study, don’t you think so?~”

Obviously unable to answer while she’s busy sucking him off, his mom simply shakes her head and rolls her eyes, too focused to take her mouth off of his enormous member for one moment. Not that she even wants to - she always treasure every moment of getting to have her mouth on her son’s enormous cock, one far bigger than she’d get to enjoy when she’s with her husband instead. It just gets her so wet having such a massive dick in her mouth like this, and when he gets rough with her…

...which is what he’s doing right now. As Honoka gets more and more riled up, he grabs onto his mom’s head and starts thrusting, pumping his hips as if her mouth is simply a sextoy for him to fuck. He always gets so rough with her, thrusting faster and harder without any regards for her choking and tearing up, only focused on getting off, that his mom always creams herself having such an enormous cock pressing against the back of her throat and unleashing a torrent of white right into her mouth.

“Nnnh, fuck!” Honoka grunts as he blows his load into his mom’s mouth, so intensely that some of it ends up shooting out her nostrils. Realizing he’s probably being too rough, he quickly pulls out, and instead shoots the rest of his load all over her face, getting thick strings of cum all over her lovely features. “Oh fuck… oh that felt so good…”

After snorting out the rest of the cum stuck in her nose and swallowing whatever is stuck in her throat, Honoka’s mom looks up at him with a lustful smile on her face and metaphorical pink hearts in her pupils, and asks, “Did you enjoy yourself, Honoka?”

“Oh, yeah… fuck yeah.” Honoka sighs and relaxes, as his erection finally starts to go down. Taking a towel sitting nearby, he starts wiping away the mess he made on his mom’s face, starting from the top before any of it can get in her eyes. “Thanks, mom. I really needed that. Mind if I join you in the bath?”

“Of course not, just clean yourself off first.” His mom giggles, taking the towel from him and gesturing towards the shower, before continuing to wipe her face off.

“Yeah yeah, right away mom~”

\---

Nothing like a nice, warm bath with mom, after such a long day of fucking her relentlessly over and over again. And Yukiho too. After all, Honoka knows not to make his mom too sore, so he alternates with fucking his little sister instead. Even so though, he’s pretty well aware that his libido is much too strong that it’s probably a bit of a bother for his mom and his sister. 

“Aah, this is really nice.” Honoka says, cuddled up to his mother in the bath and idly fondling her. Mostly her thighs and her tits. And also her arms, her tummy, her… okay, he’s practically just feeling her up the entire time. But it’s still nice and relaxing, even if he gets turned on by it. “I was chatting with my friends the other day, and can you believe that no one else bathes with their mom past a certain age? They’re really missing out, honestly.”

“Hmhm, I suppose I do spoil you quite a bit, don’t I, Honoka?” His mom responds, letting his hands roam all over her, not minding the attention at all. In fact, she finds it to be quite a turn on, but she doesn’t let it get to her. Baths are for relaxing after all. “I mean, most mothers don’t really let their sons have sex with them either, you know. You really are spoiled in that regards.”

“Heheh, I know, I know. Don’t stop spoiling me though.” Turning and shifting a bit so he’d be facing his mother instead, Honoka pulls his mother into an embrace and softly kisses her neck, getting too turned on not to keep going now. “I really like the attention you give me. It feels so nice having a mother I can share so many intimate moments with. When dad comes back, can we keep doing this in secret?”

“Mhmm, of course.” His mom says, gasping softly as her son’s kisses turns first to nibbles, and then to slow, sensual licks, sending shivers through her body. He really does know how to turn her on and make her needy with want. “It’s hard not to spoil you when… aahn, when you’re so much more like a lover than a son to me…”

“Hmmm? Is that so?” Moving his kisses up from his mom’s neck, Honoka starts planting soft little kisses to her face instead, teasing her a bit before pulling her in for a proper, lip-to-lip kiss. Nothing too intense, no tongue yet, just soft, mutual caressing. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he says in between kisses, “Mm… I will admit, I… mm, I do enjoy the thought of… aahn, of you still being my mother though… nnh… mommy and lover both…”

“Mmm… oh Honoka…”

Fairly quickly enough, the two become fully engaged with the kiss, foregoing any words, and instead just delighting in each other, their lips meeting each other’s, their tongues caressing each other’s, again and again. Their hands get fairly curious as well, roaming over each other, touching here and there as they kiss, Honoka’s particularly obsessed with his mother’s breasts, as he squeezes and pulls on her nipples in between his thumb and index finger, causing her to gasp and moan into his mouth as they kiss.

Honoka isn’t simply satisfied with just a kiss though. As soon as the kiss breaks, leaving a strand of saliva dangling in between their lips, he dives down for his mother’s breasts instead, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples as he eagerly begins suckling and nibbling on it, evoking both a surprised moan from his mother’s lips and a soft stream of milk from his mother’s teat. 

It really is convenient for Honoka that he never stopped suckling at his mother’s breasts, even after Yukiho stopped being a baby and stopped needing to drink their mom’s milk, or else he wouldn’t have access to such a tasty treat whenever he wants. It’s just such a satisfying feeling being able to suck on his mother’s breast like this while relaxing in the bath, getting a nice fill of dessert. 

Suddenly though, he stops, and detaches himself from his mother’s breast. Panting, with a bit of milk still dripping from his lips, Honoka says, “We… we should probably stop here. I feel like if we keep going, I’m… uhh, I’m going to really need to fuck again.”

“Hmm? Is that a bad thing?” His mother asks with a playful smile, the metaphorical hearts in her pupils once again, as she draws him back into an embrace, “I know how needy you can be with your libido… why not relieve yourself with me again, if you really need to?”

“Mom, you’re going to be so sore. I already fucked you in all of your holes so many times today.” He says with a sheepish laugh, both enjoying having his body pressed up against hers, but also being nervous about how hard his cock has gotten. “I… I do wanna fuck you again, but I don’t want you to end up too sore… um, I’ll… I’ll go relieve myself with Yukiho after this bath, okay?”

“Hmhm, you’re so considerate, such a good boy, Honoka.” His mother chuckles, amused but also pleased by how thoughtful he is about this, even if she is already somewhat sore from all the fucking today. Not that she really minds. It’s something she could get used to. “Don’t forget to take me again later tonight though, okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Honoka looks down sheepishly, lowkey hoping he won’t be too exhausted to after fucking his little sister one more time. Oh, what a difficult job it is, to fuck his little sister and his mom over and over again, but he’s gotta do it.

\---

After having blown such a huge load in his little sister’s pussy, Honoka had thought that he was finished for the night, that there was no way he could get it up again before tomorrow morning. He had even prepared to go to bed, and gotten in bed, to go to sleep for the night, thinking that he couldn’t have possibly gotten horny again after all of that.

And yet here he is once again, standing in the doorway of his mother’s bedroom, with a raging erection, wishing he had visited his mother before she went to bed. But now, here she is, fast asleep, laying on her back with her arms to her side, looking awfully vulnerable…

Honoka swallows hard. He knows that his mom has never really minded him taking her whenever he wants, no matter what she’s doing, but when she’s asleep…? This is entirely new territory, and he isn’t entirely sure if it’s one she’d be happy with. After all, if he wakes her up, he’d be disrupting her sleep…

But at the same time, he’s already worn out Yukiho tonight, and he’d feel bad going back to her again after that. And he’s also way too horny, so much so that he can’t imagine relaxing and going to sleep with a boner like this. This isn’t something just jacking off would take care of either, so…

“S-sorry mom!” He whispers to himself, as he cautiously peels his mom’s blanket off, giving himself a better view of her. His mom is dressed in her usual pajamas, which is just a simple button up blouse and a pair of pants with floral patterns on them. He’s seen her wearing this a million times, and yet, seeing her in it under this context… Oh, it fills him with a feeling of guilt and thrill. 

But goodness, his mom really is pretty like this. Sleeping soundly, her body completely relaxed, the top button of her blouse unbuttoned… she’s so vulnerable like this, so helpless. Honoka can do anything he wants to her right now and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Heck, if he’s REALLY careful, she might not even wake up. She’d wake up not even knowing any of the dirty things he’s done to her. 

Slowly and as quietly as he can, Honoka reaches forward and carefully undoes a button on his mom’s blouse, and then waits for a moment, completely still, making sure she doesn’t notices a thing. Then, when it seems safe to proceed, he undoes another button. And then another. And another. And another, until he’s finally got all the buttons undone.

His mom stirs a bit, and then nothing. Phew, he hasn’t woken her up yet.

Honoka then gingerly lifts the flaps of his mom’s blouse and moves them to the side, exposing her breasts and her soft abdomen. The way her chest moves up and down as she breathes softly… Honoka almost finds himself distracted just watching something so calming, before his boner once again reminds him of what he’s here for. 

As much as he wants to just latch on and immediately start nursing at his mom’s tits again, Honoka restrains himself, knowing that if he gets too rough, he’s gonna wake his mom up. So instead, he moves down, and start tugging at his mom’s pajama pants by the waistband. It’s gonna be hard to pull this down enough without her noticing, but he’s here now, so he might as well keep going.

Shifting about a bit, Honoka starts pulling his mom’s pants down, slowly, carefully, being as careful as he can so he doesn’t move his mom too much to be noticeable. When he has the pants down by her knees, he decided that that’s probably good enough, and starts doing the same for her panties, kind of wondering how he hasn’t woken her up yet. He knows that his mom is a heavy sleeper, but like… eh, he’s not gonna look at a gift horse in the mouth.

Finally, Honoka’s got his mom’s pants and panties down enough now, that he should be able to put it in without much trouble. There’s no way that is going to not wake her up, so he takes a moment to just. Admire his mother’s beautiful form. With her breasts exposed, her pussy exposed as well, her body so vulnerable, soft… unknown to what her son is about to do to her…

...But now he has to figure out how he’s actually going to do this. Even if he has her pants off and stuff, it’s kind of an awkward position like this, and he doesn’t think he can actually put it in her like this without moving her legs a bit. So maybe, the best option would be to… 

“...Hmhm, are you going to take me already, or what?”

“H-huh-!? M-mom!?”

Honoka jumps up, his face quickly turning pale, as his mom’s lips curl up in a mischievous grin, and her eyes open up, peering at him with metaphorical heart pupils again. For a moment, he almost feels really bad for waking up his mom like this, but seeing the way she’s reacting, he relaxes. Sighing a breath of relief, he says, “Geez, mom, you scared me for a moment… I-I… fuck, I had no idea you’re actually awake.”

“You know, I’m kind of surprised it took you this long to try something like this, Honoka.” His mom says playfully, licking her lips at the sight of his exposed erection as she eyes him up. “You’re not bad at undressing me. Hmhm, but you really gotta get better at somnoing me. Ideally, I wouldn’t have woken up at all until the morning ~”

“M-mom…” For a moment, Honoka simply stares, shocked at how incredibly lewd his mom is. He knew that his mom is lewd, but he had no idea she’d be so much kinkier than him, that she’d even be lecturing him on how to take advantage of her in her sleep the right way. “U-um, wow… I… I guess I’ll have to practice on that then, huh?~”

“But of course ~” His mom grins proudly, before yawning and closing her eyes and relaxing once again. “But for now, you should really finish what you started. Even though I’m awake now, I’m going to pretend to be asleep and let you do your thing, just so you can get a taste of the thrill of somnophilia ~” 

“G-geez, mom…” Usually, Honoka’s the hornier one, but it really does seem like the later into the night it gets, the hornier his mom gets. Not that he minds though. It’s nice knowing that his perversion is satisfying his mom like this. “Hehe, alright, alright. I’ll be sure to get my fill of you alright ~”

With renewed vigor, Honoka moves his mom’s legs to the side, exposing her pussy, and pushes his cock right up against it. Obviously, if she’s actually asleep, doing something like this would easily wake her up, but she’s already awake, so Honoka figures he might as well do something easy to get himself off. So without further ado, he pushes his cock into her pussy, stuffing it in all the way on the first thrust.

Even though his mom is pretending to be asleep, Honoka doing something like this still easily causes her cheeks to flush red, and soft erotic gasps to escape her lips. Not that Honoka minds. He actually finds that to be really hot, the thought that even while asleep, he can make his mom feel good. So he starts thrusting, slowly but forcefully, cautiously, as he would if she is actually asleep, enjoying the sensation of his mother’s warm pussy once again wrapped around his cock. 

As he thrusts, his mother’s tits jiggle. This at first isn’t too distracting, but pretty quickly enough Honoka finds himself aggressively wanting to to play with them, even though it’s a little bit awkward to do so from this position. Not wanting to deny himself the pleasure though, he pulls himself up and latches onto her, as if spooning her, except with his cock lodged up her pussy and his mouth around her nipple, suckling away at it once again. 

“N-nnh…”

He knows that his mom is still pretending to be asleep, despite his bold movements, which just makes the whole thing feel a little silly. But despite that, Honoka actually finds that even hotter, the idea that he can be doing all of this wild sex stuff to his mom and have her still be asleep, so rather than wanting to stick to the script, he gets more bold with her, pulling her into a tight embrace, and starts thrusting into her pussy faster.

“A-aahn… H-Honoka, you’re… nnh, you’re not even pretending now…” His mom gasps and moans, shivering as her son rams his cock into her pussy, causing milk to spill out of her tits with each thrust. Opening her eyes, she peers at him with a lustful look and suggests, “You… a-ah, you might as well just take me normally if you… n-nh, if you just want to fuck so bad…”

“Aww, but it wouldn’t be as fun then, if you aren’t pretending to be asleep~ “ Honoka teases, bucking his hips hard just once or twice, just enough to make his mom squeal a bit, before returning his lips to her nipple, before anymore milk is wasted. 

“Hmhm, so you’re learning to like s-somno too, huh… n-nhh… but come on, let’s- aah- at least shift into a more c-comfortable position… mmh, than this…”

“Hehe, alright, alright, yeah, you’re right.”

Honoka lets go of and pulls out of his mom, giving her space to pull off the pants and panties still wrapped around her legs and to shift into a different position. As soon as she seems ready again, with her legs opened up wide and pulled back, she closes her eyes and once again pretends to be asleep, knowing how much it turns on her son, and how it’d have him immediately pounce on her again, shoving his cock into her while holding her in a mating press position.

“Aahn, mom… your pussy feels so good…” Honoka groans as he thrusts, delighted that he can finally pound his mother’s pussy while having a faceful of her tits so easily accessible. Without wasting any time at all, he’s once again latching his lips onto her nipple, sucking on it and squeezing milk out of it. “Nnh, there really is nothing better than mommy’s pussy…”

His mother’s lips curl up into a grin for a moment, before quickly going down again. It’s really hard to pretend to be asleep while getting fucked so intensely, and even harder when her son’s saying such cute things like that, but even so, even she has to admit there’s something really erotic about pretending to be asleep while being fucked in a mating press, with her son’s hard cock pounding her needy pussy so hard. 

Although he’s obsessed with suckling on his mom’s tits, Honoka soon finds himself instead craving her lips. His mouth still full of milk, he pulls himself up and pushes his lips against hers, forcing her into a kiss, sloppily letting the breastmilk in his mouth flow into hers instead, making her swallow her own milk. Even once the milk has been snowballed though, he continues kissing her, eagerly ravishing her lovingly unresponsive lips, excited by the idea of making out with his unconscious mother. 

As he continues kissing his mother and thrusting away at her pussy, Honoka quickly finds himself nearing the edge, the sensation his mother’s pussy is giving him with every thrust much too intense for him to go for too long without nearing his edge. And the pretend-somnophilia… Honoka never thought he’d be into something so awful, but geez, getting to pretend he’s taking his mother while she’s asleep is just… so good! It feels so amazing to do something like this to his mom while she’s completely helpless, that Honoka decides, just as he blows his load, that he absolutely has to somno his mom for real more.

Thrusting deep into his mom’s pussy, he finally unloads the final load he has that day, pumping semen into his mother in bursts, so much that he can’t help but wonder if he’s going to knock up his mom like this. Of course, he knows he’s not going to, since she’s on birth control, but still… if somno isn’t thrilling enough on its own, the risk of impregnating his mother certainly adds to it, as he breeds his mommy’s pussy like its his own personal cumdumpster.

“Gahh… oh that felt good…” Honoka gasps, thoroughly exhausted after getting to nut in his mother’s pussy, and just practically collapsing on top of her. As good as the orgasm felt, as soon as it ends, he’s finally hit with the backlog of postcoital exhaustion he’s racked up over the course of the day. 

“Hmhm, Honoka… you did really good…” His mom gasps, seemingly exhausted from that as well. Honoka can only imagine, since he did kind of wake her up in the middle of her sleep to fuck her, but at least she seems blissfully satisfied as well, as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a cuddle. “I’m so lucky to have such a perverted son like you…”

“Mm, geez, mom, you’re gonna embarrass me…” Honoka has no idea why he’s saying that as if the praise his mom just gave him is a normal thing, but he’s far too exhausted at this point to process it. He just closes his eyes and relaxes in her arms, slowly slipping away, as he mumbles, “Nnh… I love you mom, good night…”

“Good night now, Honoka… I love you too… ~”


End file.
